


Розовый лёд

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drag Queens, Fanvids, M/M, RPF, Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race References, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147502
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Around Drag 2021 визуал G-T





	Розовый лёд




End file.
